1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing musical cane reeds (arundo donax). More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, self-enclosed reed case that maintains the optimum environment for the storage of musical cane reeds.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
The conditions under which a reed for musical woodwind instruments is stored when not in use have a considerable effect on the ease with which the reed may be restored to a playable condition. A reed that is in use comes from the mouthpiece of an instrument at a relative humidity of approximately 100%. When placed in a storage container, or in some other way exposed to the atmosphere, the reed will drop in moisture content until an equilibrium is reached with the environment. A reed stored under dry conditions will undergo an extreme and swift moisture exchange. The more radical the moisture difference, the more profound the effect upon the reed's internal fiber structure, which in response changes shape and causes splitting and warpage. On the other hand, a reed stored under wet conditions is subject to mold and mildew. For extended reed usefullness and performance quality, it has been found that reeds should be stored at a constant relative humidity of approximately 75%.
Currently, there are three types of reed holders that are commercially available. The first type of reed holder consists of a stiff paper sleeve or envelope into which a single reed's vamp (thin end) is slipped. This type of holder offers little protection and is generally considered to be unsatisfactory by the serious woodwind performer. A second type of holder, known as a reed "clip", secures (clips) one or more reeds to a flat slot-like metal or polymer surface. While such clips do provide a flat surface for moistured reeds to dry against, they do not maintain reed moisture at a level which permits the reed to be readily restored to playing condition. The third type of reed holder is fashioned from leather, wood, cloth or some combination of these materials and takes the form of a snapped or zippered billfold-like enclosure. One such holder, known as the REED PAK.TM., manufactured by Sounds of Woodwinds Inc., Box 91, Hancock, Mass., 01237, has a compartmented, plastic insert which holds a plurality of reeds against a flat partition. The insert is enclosed by a case lined with a soft plastic foam which may be moistened to prevent rapid drying of the reeds. While the moistened foam provides some environmental improvement over the aforementioned reed clips, such foam must be moistened frequently to maintain reed moisture and there is always the problem that over wetting of the foam may lead to mold, mildew and/or other problems.